


In Every Life

by MagikLove



Series: Gravity Falls Stories [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fight Falls (Gravity Falls), Alternate Universe - Mirror (Gravity Falls), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Deals, Demon Bill Cipher, Demon Deals, Demon Dipper Pines, Demon Mabel Pines, Human Bill Cipher, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagikLove/pseuds/MagikLove
Summary: "Promise me you'll be with me forever,""I can do you one better kid. I promise to love you in every life, in every world.""For-Forever?""Forever and always, Pine Tree.".....(a collection of one-shots from different AUs about how Dipper and Bill fall in love, again and again, no matter the world.)





	1. A Deal to Save a Life (OG Gravity Falls)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, that would be Disney.  
> Reverse Falls belongs to this amazing community.  
> Fight Falls belongs to the wonderful Buryo, (you can find their work here - https://buryooooo.tumblr.com/fight-falls-comic)
> 
> The only thing I own is the plot and the Mirror AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper makes a deal, but doesn't think through his phrasing very well.

“Bill!” Dipper yells, hating himself for resorting to this, but he can’t stand to look at his sister in that hospital bed for another second. Even if it costs him his life, his freedom, his soul, he will do anything to bring her back.

Dipper waits for one extremely long minute, fear coursing through his veins that this might just be the one time Bill is too busy to answer him, or that Bill doesn’t want to make a deal just to drive him insane. But soon the summoning circle hastily scribbled into the forest floor lights up, and with a flash of yellow, the triangle demon is there, looking as smug as ever. 

“You called?” Bill says, and the smirk is audible in his tone, as he tips his top hat.

“Save Mabel,” Dipper bites out, annoyance coloring his words at the Demon’s flippant attitude and for himself for sinking this low. 

Bill hums and crosses his arms, giving Dipper an unimpressed look, “And why should I do that kid?”

“I’ll give you me,” Dipper breaths in a rush, forcing the words out of his lungs before he has a chance to back out.

Bill’s one eye widens slightly and Dipper can almost see the Demon calculating out the usefulness of this deal, weighing the pros and cons. “What makes you think I want you Pine Tree?” Bill laughs, swinging his cane in the air with a carefreeness as though they were discussing the weather and not how much his sister life was worth.

“Oh please Bill, you’ve been as obvious as a neon billboard.” Dipper snaps, rolling his eyes as the triangle demon goes still, a warning Dipper doesn’t catch flickering in his eye, “Everyone knows you want something from me, why else would you constantly be hanging around me all the time. Certainly, dream demons have better things to do than annoy college freshman?”

“You’re walking a fine line their kid,” Bill growls threateningly, eye flashing red.

“I don’t care,” Dipper bites, fists clenching at his sides, “Save Mabel and I’ll do what you want, whatever sick twisted thing it is. Just save my sister, please.”

“You don’t even know what you’re signing up for,” Bill warns, voice cold and void, but Dipper doesn’t have time to think about why the Demon is giving him a way to back out. Dipper has committed to his fate already, and not even the sharp glare of the dream demon was going to get him to change his mind.

“Don’t care,” Dipper repeats, holding out his hand defiantly.

Bill vanishes from his spot hovering in the air and reappears a second later right in front of Dipper, but not as a triangle-as a man. With blond hair, tan skin, dressed in a yellow suit, with a glowing silted yellow eye staring down Dipper’s own chocolate orbs. Bill grabs Dipper’s outstretched hand and pulls, blue flames licking up both their arms as he mutters softly only for Dipper’s ears, “You should.”

And then Bill is pulling harder, and Dipper goes crashing into Bill’s surprisingly muscled chest, as blue flames lick up their still sealed hands. Lips pressed together in a heated confessed kiss.

Dipper pulls back, eyes wide and confused, but Bill can read the arousal sparking along Pine Tree’s nerves as he watches Bill move.

“There’s going to be a lot more where that came from Pine Tree, after all, you agreed to whatever I wanted you for. Hope you’re ready to have some fun.”

Dipper’s cheery red flush is the only answer he verbally gets, but Bill knows no matter how much Dipper may protest, his inner thoughts are not at all against the idea of Bill’s ‘fun’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little one-shot collection I'll update whenever I get an idea. Hope you guys enjoyed it! :)


	2. A Reflection Still Shows the Same Picture (Mirror AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's a demon, Bill is a human, and feelings are admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is something I thought up one day and it wouldn’t stop bugging me, so here it is. And I know it’s a bit confusing but I tried to be as clear as possible in this one-shot(and I might use this setting for other stories because wow there’s a lot to play with here.) And basically guys I didn’t mean too, but I’m pretty sure I made another Gravity Falls AU by accident.

“Why do you just bother me!?” Bill Cipher demands staring down the demon floating a few feet over his head, “you don’t ever bother Will.”

Ever since Bill and Will, mystery twins and best friends, got shipped off by their mother to spend the summer with their never before heard of second cousin Kill when they were 12, they have returned every year since to help Kill run his scam-y and slightly dangerous paintball business and keep the town safe from its supernatural inhabitants-one of which has grown oddly attached to Bill ever since that first summer when he and his twin(along with the rest of the town) stopped his somehow accidental apocalypse. Will had taken an odd shine to the demon(and seeing as his brother basically only cried and spoke to him it was an improvement(even if Dipper was still a bloodthirsty demon)) and Kill has practically adopted the weird bumble-ly demon as another member of the family(much to Bill’s consist annoyance). 

Though for a demon the guy doesn’t look very demon-like. He’s supposedly 18 in human years (though Bill will, and has argued he looks younger than that), he has pale skin, but it's not too weirdly pale, and he has fangs, but you can’t see them unless he smiles really big, and a mess of chocolate brown hair. His fashion sense was some strange reverend style costume that to this day still kinda creeps Bill out, but the only truly openly demonic thing about him are his glowing blue cat silted eyes.

“Will cries when I show up,” Dipper sighs in an overly bored tone, flipping around to look the odd human child in the eyes, “You’re much more interesting! You play with me and even like me!” he cheers, fanged smile bright on his pale face.

“Like you?” Bill repeats horrified at such a thought, yellow eyes wide, “Who said I liked you?”

Dipper hums and floats down a bit so he’s more on Bill’s level as he thinks, head tilted to the side, “Well, Will told me first, then Kill with the instructions and threat to be careful or something, then that old lady down at the dinner, then my sister….,” as the demon keeps listing, Bill’s face grows redder and redder. He fists his hands into his yellow sweater ready to yell at Dipper to shut up before he lists his final person, “and that pink-haired girl you have a crush on. She's really nice by the way.”

“Wait! What!?” Bill stumbles backing up from Dipper’s toothy smile, “Pyronica would never-,” Bill starts to defend, but he knows very well that Pyronica would indeed tell Dipper, and regrets ever declaring her his best friend.

“So when are you going to confess to me?” Dipper asks bouncing in the air like a giddy high scholar, “Will I get flowers?” he bubbles, face why to bright and happy for anyone to ever actually believe he was a demon.

“You want a confession,” Bill bites out, anger, betrayal, embarrassment, and something he never wants to name swimming his gut as he marches forward towards the giggling demon.

“Yes,” Dipper laughs, eyes bright like sapphires.

“Then I’ll give you one,” Bill stats bluntly, grabbing Dipper by his collar and pulling him forward so their mouths crash together into a messy kiss.

Dipper makes a very un-demon like sound and flails for a few seconds before he finds purchase on Bill’s shoulders, his bright eyes screwed tight in confession and anticipation. Bill pulls back and stares at the blushing and panting demon in his grip and suddenly realizes just what he did. He knows demons can’t feel, Dipper explained the whole complicated thing to him once, but all he got from it was that he should never tell and here he went and kissed the poor demon. Bill coughs striving to save some of his pride and let’s go of Dipper, backing up.

“I hope that suffices,” Bill states in the evenest tone he can manage, before he runs off, not sparing a second glance back.

Dipper floats gently to the forest floor, face beat red, a hand clamped over his mouth, stomach in knots and heart doing weird things in his chest. He whines pathetically and resigns himself to pitifully waiting for his sister to find him. He doesn’t think he can stand anytime soon.

“Bro-bro what are you doing?”

He turns to Mabel, face still red and hand still over his mouth as he attempts to find his words, his insides still in knots, “You were right,” he mutters sadly, tears pricking at his eyes as Mabel's expression softens, “I think he cursed me, Mabel, I feel all funny inside.”

Her eyes widen, and she scans her brother again before she leans down to help him up, “Yeah he did bro-bro,” she mutters sadly, glaring off into the forest wishing to burn a hole through Bill Cipher’s head, “He cursed you with a human heart and I’m afraid its irreversible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the basic rundown of this new(?) AU. Essentially its another sort of reverse falls thing, except instead of moving the humans around with each other, it’s the demons and humans who switch places. The pines and the rest of the gravity falls you know are demons in this AU, while the Ciphers and the henchmanics are humans(and fill the roles of the cipher wheel and town citizens accordingly). And to make this world more believable and fun, I added in the other AU Ciphers to make the setting both more fitting and believable. Bill and Will are twins(Bill is obviously the older twin), and Kill is their strange second cousin they have never heard of till this summer. Kill runs a probably(definitely) unsafe and scam-y fun zone and paintball fun center on the forest’s edge(where the Mystery Shack is). Pyronica takes Wendy’s place, Eightball is Soos, and so on and so forth. 
> 
> And of course, the town(mostly Bill and other Ciphers) are harassed by a certain brown-haired forest demon, whose quirk is the fact he’s fascinated with humans (particularly a certain blond-haired twin). Mabel has her own quirk in the fact she often falls in love with mortal creatures(who often don’t love her back and end up dead because of it(because her Grunkle isn’t going to stand for anyone breaking his niece’s heart, mortal or not)). 
> 
> I think I’m going to call this idea/setting/AU(?) Mirror, because when you simplify it, its really just about a world where the races/species(?) of the characters have been flipped. Everything else is the same.


	3. Chains May Bind but Hearts are Always Free (Reverse Falls)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind the curtains, behind the fake smiles, and behind the fear, two hearts realize they are free.

“Thank you lovely ladies and gentlemen!” Mabel Gleeful yells over the cheering crowd, sending a fake smile and an over the top wave to the crowd.

“We hope you enjoyed the show!” Dipper Gleeful’s own voice calls out with an equally bright smile on his identical face.

  
“Farwell!” Both twins bow in sync and the crowd goes even crazier as the smoke bomb explodes at their feet in time with their bow, making them disappear from awed eyes as they slip quietly back stage.

  
The dark blue curtains flutter closed behind them and the fake smiles plastered on their faces drop. Mabel groans and throws herself into a chair as Dipper sighs rubbing his temple, a headache already starting to blossom from all the noise.

  
“I’m tired of putting on this show!” Mabel whines rolling over in the chair so she can give her brother the ‘puppy eyes’. “I don’t want to do the same thing every day forever!”

  
“Well you and I both know that Great Uncle Stanford isn’t going to let us go anytime soon, so you best get used to it sister,” Dipper replies deadpan, as he gathers up two water bottles from the mini-fridge.

  
“I can still complain,” Mabel huffs catching the incoming water bottle with a flicker of her wrist and a flair of gold magic.

  
“Mabel you know we’re not supposed to do magic outside the mansion expect in emergencies,” Dipper scolds, but his voice lacks any venom or disappointment.

  
“I hate to interrupt-,” a voice calls from behind Dipper and within a single moment Dipper is spinning around, gold magic swirling around his hand dangerously and Mable has jumped to her feet, a blade glinting in her hand. “But the Master requests your presence Mistress Mabel,” Will says quickly in a soft voice, body bent in a deep bow, his one uncovered blue eye going impossibly wide at the sight of the Gleeful twins with their chosen methods of attack.

  
“Oh Will,” Dipper sighs letting the gold magic fizzle now that he knows he’s no longer in any danger, “I believe I’ve told you before not to-,” before Dipper can finish Mabel’s stomped up next to Dipper, face a mask of rage as she stares down at the still bowing, butler dressed, demon.

  
“Don’t you ever sneak up on us again or I will gut you,” Mabel hisses, knife waving dangerously close to the Demon’s face. Though Will doesn’t flinch the younger male twin dose, Mabel doesn’t notice her Brother’s sudden show of emotion, but she does notice the demon giving him a concerned glance. “And stop ogling my brother you personified triangle!” Mabel demands whacking the demon upside the head to get him to break eye contact with Dipper.

  
“Sorry Mistress Mabel,” Will mutters, body still bent in a bow of respect, “I will teleport you to the master now,” And with a puff of gold smoke Dipper’s sister and the family demon are gone.

  
Dipper sighs and rubs at his temples, his headache is now in full force, but his stupid heart is forcing his thoughts away from his own pain and towards the blue haired demon.  
“Master Dipper?” Will’s quiet voice asks, and Dipper snaps to attention, shame coloring his cheeks that the demon found him while he was thinking of him, a very un-gleeful like behavior.

  
“Yes?” Dipper asks curtly keeping his face angled away from the demon so that Will doesn’t notice his red cheeks.

  
Will pauses, his one unnaturally bright blue eye scanning quickly over Dipper’s form, Will had noticed Dipper’s slip in emotion, had noticed all the slips that had come before, it was hard not to see when Will’s eyes were constantly on the 17-year-old. Will would probably be punished for voicing his concern, especially if he voiced it in front of any of the other Gleefuls. But Dipper has always been different, there’s a kindness locked up deeply with his heart, a softness not even Stanford Gleeful has managed to rid the boy of.  
Will has come to live for the moments when Dipper lets the cold mask he has so carefully crafted slip. Will desires nothing more than to see Dipper Gleeful finally be free, to see him away from his uncle and able to be who he really is, a kind boy with an unstoppable wonder about the world. But it wouldn’t due either of them, Dipper most of all, any good if someone else found out about the emotions Dipper Gleeful tries to hide.

  
It’s a dangerous dance they are playing, but Will doesn’t think he can give it up, (give Dipper up) even with Stanford’s threats.

  
“Is everything alright Master Dipper?”

  
Dipper glances back at Will, slightly caught off guard by the genuine concern in the demon’s voice. The two of them had grown closer over the years, but when they stop playing their parts it always jarring for Dipper to switch from stern commanding Gleeful, to just a normal teenage boy.

  
Dipper opens his mouth to retort, but lets the comeback die on his tongue, as he lets his shoulders sag and his rigid posture relax. Head coming up to rub at his temple. “Truly no. I have another migraine, but I’ve forgotten my pills and I don’t want to get yelled at for using my magic outside again and-,”

  
Dipper stops talking when Will walks up into his space a small amused smile on his face. He raises a gloved hand and gently places it on Dipper’s forehead. Dipper watches him carefully but lets him get that close, lets him touch. He knows logically it’s a very bad idea, that tactically you should never let anyone that close, but this is Will, and he’s giving Dipper that look of amused fondness and how could he ever not trust him?

  
“Better Master Dipper?” Will asks, and Dipper jolts back to reality, realizing with a start that yes, it is better. Dipper coughs to hide his embarrassment and nods, Will doesn’t move his head from Dipper’s temple.

  
“Anything else wrong Master?” Will asks with a teasing undertone, a suggestion of something that doesn’t go unnoticed by the Gleeful. Dipper sends him a glare, and a light whack to the arm, but otherwise allows the question to hang in the air.

  
“I wouldn’t…,” Dipper trails off, not exactly sure if he wants to give Will the smug satisfaction of knowing he answered the question, or if he wants to refuse his own desire. “I-,”

  
There’s a loud “POP!” sound and Dipper backs away from Will as the Demon spins around throwing out his arm in a protective stance.

  
Mabel stands in a slowly fading swirl of gold mist looking annoyed and bored, her arms crossed and red lips in a thin line. “Great Uncle wants to see us both actually,” she sends a pointed glare towards Will who slowly lowers his arm with a sheepish shrug.

  
Dipper rolls his eyes and lets out a groan, annoyed with himself he almost fell for that ploy. “Coming sister,” he gives a ‘we’re talking later’ look, but keeps walking to join his sister.

  
“Farewell, Mistress Mabel,” Will says with a bow, and without breaking eye-contact as the gold magic swirls around them Will finishes, “and till later Master Dipper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I still live and yes, I still write.  
> Not the best, but a fun, cute little piece. Hope everyone likes it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave a suggestion for a one-shot I'll do my best to do it justice!   
> Thanks and I hope to see you again! :)


End file.
